falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Маска гуля
|base_id = |editor_id = MS12GhoulMask |Дополнительно = 250px Одинокий Путник в маске }} noicon|center Маска гуля ( ) — уникальный головной убор в Fallout 3. Описание Грубо сделанная из кожных лоскутов, сшитых между собой, маска способна обмануть диких гулей и заставляет их полагать, что Одинокий Путник является одним из них. Маска покрывает всю поверхность головы, а также шею у её носителя. Не смотря на это, она не вызывает каких либо неудобств — обладая малым показателем сопротивляемости урона, маска гуля позволяет вызывать у диких гулифицированных людей нейтральное отношение вместо агрессии. Таким образом, Одинокий Путник, надев данную маску, сможет без опаски для себя пройти и не подвергнуться атаке в таких местах, как завод «Ред Рейсер», лачуга траппера, карантинный лагерь «Горлица», Данвич-билдинг и Метро-центр. Помимо обычных диких гулей, маска оказывает воздействие и на такие опасные разновидности, как светящийся и дикий гуль-потрошитель. На маску, которая формально является очками, а не головным убором, нельзя надеть силовые шлемы, хоккейные маски и все остальные головные уборы, которые полностью закрывают голову. Маска имеет очень малый запас прочности и при частом ведении боя быстро портится. В случае низкого состояния может чиниться только торговцами. Квесты Маску можно получить от Роя Филлипса, успешно завершив квест в пользу гулей. Несмотря на то, что Рой говорит о том, что одичавшие гули будут атаковать, если подойти к ним слишком близко, этого не произойдётСо слов Роя: «''Молодец, малыш! Вот, возьми маску. Она защитит тебя от дикарей. Только не подпускай их близко, а то унюхают. И не забудь ее НАДЕТЬ!»Этот момент также упоминается в ''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 268: «''He gives you the fabled Ghoul Mask, which fools the Ferals into thinking you’re one of them—essentially giving you immunity to Ghouls unless you’re inches from them—and then beckons you to help bring down the hoity-toities. Put it on, now!». Несмотря на то, что многие люди и разумные гули увидят, что Одинокий Путник носит перед ними маску, Брат Джерард, поверив, что перед ним гулифицированный человек, даст доступ в подвал монастыря Вечного Света. Заметки * Маска гуля позволяет не только держать нейтральное отношение между дикими гулями и Одиноким Путником, но и между дикими гулями и напарниками Путника, если те у него находятся в найме. * Нейтральное отношение диких гулей не проявляется к временным спутникам — Доктору Ли на моменте квеста «Живая вода», Липучке и остальных. * В случае захода в башню и последующего убийства диких гулей без маски на моменте, где Рой должен будет её отдать, дальнейшей возможности получить маску не выйдет — данный головной убор не появляется на трупе Роя, а дикие гули останутся враждебными. * В том случае, если Одинокий Путник атакует диких гулей Тенпенни-Тауэр в данной маске во время захвата башни Роем, те станут враждебными. * По моменту получения маски и завершении квеста «Тенпенни-Тауэр Тридогнайт иногда в эфире радио «Новости Галактики» будет напоминать о подвигах Одинокого Путника в Тенпенни-Тауэр, попутно упомянув страшную маску, которую он носит. Это будет происходить даже в том случае, если Одинокий Путник не появлялся у ди-джея на виду или кого-то ещё, кого хорошо знает сам Тридогнайт. Тем не менее, учитывая то, что у Тригогнайта очень много информаторов на Столичной Пустоши, а расправа людей в башне Тенпенни и относящиеся к Одинокому Путнику события остались незамеченными для большинства, ди-джей мог узнать сведения о данном явлении довольно подробно. * Маска гуля имеется в файлах ''Fallout: New Vegas и где-либо в игре не появляется. Появление Баги На том моменте, когда маска гуля сломалась и Одинокий Путник надевает другой головной убор, дикие гули могут остаться нейтральными по отношению к главному герою. Примечания de:Ghulmaske en:Ghoul mask es:Máscara de necrófago fr:Masque de Goule pl:Maska Ghula uk:Маска гуля Категория:Уникальные головные уборы Fallout 3